


i hate that you know me (so well)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak Advent Calendar, Kinda?, M/M, Sexting, Texting, nsfw pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: Even's barely concentrating on his lecture, his final lecture before he gets three whole weeks off, when he decides to text his boyfriend which, in hindsight, was probably a mistake.





	i hate that you know me (so well)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ELEVEN!!!!!! maybe? I think? I cant remember lol 
> 
> ksajdks this seems so lazy but honestly this took me SO LONG TO FORMAT fucking hell wow 
> 
>  
> 
> also 90% of the pics I used were from [here](http://pale1998.tumblr.com)
> 
> title from I Hate That You Know Me by Bleachers

**///**

**MANDAG - 9:57**

**UiO**

 

 

 

Even's barely concentrating on his lecture, his _final_ lecture before he gets three whole weeks off, when he decides to text his boyfriend which, in hindsight, was probably a mistake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my isak would text using 90% memes and 10% emojis fight me irl 
> 
> as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) and my Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom), come throw some hcs at me and ill ramble about them with ya <3


End file.
